riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emilia Clarke
Main Plot Role Emilia is a dragon rider, and is one of the original Order of the Phoenix members, and was one of the six who resurrected the group from its ashes. Additionally Emilia was one of the first individuals in the wizarding community to find definitive proof that the magical creatures of the world were evolving in new and unexpected ways. First, her and Sean Truxell confirmed the existence of a Chameleon Dragon, whose scales allow it to be all but invisible as it changes colours to blend perfectly into its background. Second, Emilia noticed that the behavior of the spiders at the acromantula attack of Hogwarts was indeed wrong, implying that they were indeed evolving. Emilia's dragon is a Kenmare Chameleon, a new breed that can change its coloring to match its surroundings, and ironically the very dragon whose existence she helped in proving. Emilia is just beginning her bond with the baby dragon, given that it is a new hatchling, and her dragon's name is Lerulac. The dragon's egg was found along with Mackenzie Hartell's dragon egg on a case. The 'finding' of these two eggs was kept secret from the Ministry of Magic. Emilia Clarke eventually went on to become the co-Leader of the Order of the Phoenix alongside Riley Anderson, after the death of the previous co-Leader. Major Event Participation *Accromantula Attack on Hogwarts *Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground ~ The Order of the Dragon's attack on the all wizarding village that the Minstry was opening, at its grand opening. *Halloween Night on the Ship of Ghosts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past attempted to warn the key players in the upcoming war by visiting and possessing them, so that they would be prepared for what was to come. Those adults who were lured onto the ghost ship in this manner lived how those spirits died, were forced to see those they could not live without dead, and were forced to admit things they would otherwise never admit. *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. *The Grady manor altercation ~ The Order of the Phoenix ambushes the Order of the Dragon, as the latter attempted to gather dark items that had been left behind at a manor once belonging to a famed dark wizarding family. Basics Character's Full Name: Emilia Gaines Nickname: ''' Bait, Elfess '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.): Italian, Spanish, Romanian, Finnish, Polish, Scandinavia Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning): The feminine version of 'Ameilius' which means 'rival' Why was the character given this name? (Example: Grandmother's maiden name became your character's first name): Her mother was a bit of a Shakespeare lover and liked this name the best. Does the character like their name? She has no problems with it. Eye Color: Green Glasses needed?: No Hair Color & Length: Red, past her shoulders Build & Body Type: Reasonably physically fit Skin Tone: Pale Height: 5'2 Weight: 115 Ilbs Birthday: May 10th Astrological Sign: Taurus Place of Birth: St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, London, England Places the Character has lived: London, Scotland (Hogwarts) and Romania Current residence: #10 Oxford Street, London, England Nationality: English Native Language(s): English Accent Present? If so what accent?: Other than English... no Pets: A Jack Russel Terrier named Maggie, a Pygmy Puff named Freddie Wand (Wood, core, length, & types of magic that the wand is useful/not useful for): Mahagony, Phoenix Feather, 7 1/2 inches, good for Transfiguration - This wand sadly met its end at the foot of a werewolf Replacement Wand: Mahagony, Dragon heartstring, 8 1/2 inches, good for Charms Blood Status: Half blood Social Class: Middle class Childhood Background Mother: Elizabeth Jenkins Gaines (muggle-born) Emilia was very close with her mother when she was young, though lost her mother when she was only ten. She was a newspaper writer, writing from home when her children were born. Father: Samuel Gaines (Pureblood) Emilia and her father were very close, especially after her mother died. He took on the role of both parents. He was a Healer at St. Mungo's and worked there until his death when Emilia was fourteen. Siblings: Ellie Gaines Holmes Ellie is older than Emilia by ten years and was already in Hogwarts by the time Emilia was a year old. She and Emilia were not very close because of this age difference, but when their father died and Ellie was left with no other option but to take care of her sister they developed a bond and Emilia eventually moved to Romania with her to help out with her work as a Dragon trainer, though Emilia was never interested in working solely with dragons. Other Relatives? Grandparents: Paternal: Helen and James Gaines (Purebloods) Both died of natural causes before Emilia was born. Maternal: Samantha and Albert Jenkins (Muggles) They also died before Emilia was born. Aunts: Susan Gaines Rumson Uncles: George Rumson Cousins: Jay and Oliver Rumson In-laws: Eric Holmes Nieces/Nephews: Samuel Holmes Childhood Friends: Emilia attended a Muggle primary school before attending Hogwarts, as her mother wanted her to. Her best childhood friend from that school was a girl named Amy Lynch. Emilia, however, lost touch with her around her fourth year of Hogwarts. Relationship with Family Members: Emilia was very close with her parents before they died. Before then, she and her sister barely knew each other at all, but now they've formed a bond and Emilia is very close and protective of her sister, brother-in-law and nephew. For her aunt and uncle, and their sons, Emilia doesn't speak to them due to a family fued that was occuring since before she was born. Best Memory of Family: Visitng Romania for the first time when she was seven with her mother and father. She had never been out of London and to see even a glimpse of the dragon colony where her sister Ellie worked was something amazing to her. Worst Memory of Family: Her worst memory of family was discovering just how badly the relationship between her family and her aunt's family was when they wouldn't take care of her after her dad died. Family Quirks or Secrets: For Emilia's immediate family, a secret would be that her dad was actually part of a very wealthy family growing up, yet decided not to keep all of that when he got married, something that angered his family. Important Experiences/Injuries: For injuries, Emilia slid down the stairs in her house when she was eight and broke her ankle, which taught her to look where she was going. Places Visited as a Child: Emilia didn't really leave England much as a child, as her father was so dedicated to his job as a Healer he barely took any time off. However, her family would go to Romania to visit her older sister when she moved there after graduating Hogwarts. Enemies: Emilia didn't really have enemies. She had people she didn't like, but not enough to call them enemies. Hometown Atmosphere: Emilia lived on the outskirts of London, so it was rather quiet, though she enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere. Childhood Room Appearance: Emilia’s room was painted a light purple with wooden floors that usually had something unnecessary strewn across it, as she couldn't be bothered to clean up her mess until her mother made her. The only things that were kept in order in her room were her books and music collection, as those were her favorite things. Schooling House: Hufflepuff Current Year Level (If Student): Graduated a loooong time ago. Favorite Class & Why: Care of Magical Creatures because she loved learning about all of the different magical creatures and it fuelled her interest in becoming a Beast Handler. Least Favorite & Why Class: Potions. She hated it with a passion because she could never get it right unless she had a lot of help. She was sure she had a heart attack when she managed to do well on her OWL for it. Clubs? She wasn't much of a club person. Quidditch? Her fear of heights and overall poor flying abilities made Quidditch a big no for her. Prefect or TA? Neither OWL Scores by Class: Charms - O Transfiguration - O Potions - E Herbology - E Defense Against the Dark Arts - O Astronomy - E Care of Magical Creatures - O Arithmancy - E History of Magic - A NEWT Scores by Class: Charms - O Care of Magical Creatures - O Potions - E Herbology - E Transfiguration - O Defense Against the Dark Arts - O Arithmancy - E Personality During School: Emilia's personality varied with whoever she was with. If she was around her friends, she was rather open and liked making jokes. If she was around people she didn't know or was uncomfortable with, she was more reserved, only speaking when spoken to. Best memory from school: Finding out she did better on her Potions OWL than she thought she had. Worst memory from school: Sitting in the Hufflepuff common room and reading the letter that told her her father had died. Favorite place in the castle: That would have to be the Hufflepuff common room. Favorite place outside the castle: Emilia's favorite spot was the lake. She would spend any spare time she had by the lake, when weather permitted. Favorite place in Hogsmeade Honeyduke's without question. It was the only place to fix her sweets addiction. Least favorite place in the castle: The Potions classroom. It only served as a reminder that she loathed the class. Least favorite place outside the castle: The cliffs, for height purposes. Least favorite place in Hogsmeade Madam Puddifoot's. She hated seeing sickeningly lovey-dovey couples walking in and out of there. Adult Background Relationship Status/Married? Married If Married, Dragon Year Married? 9 Honeymoon Location (If taken): Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages? Because she married Dominic, she's kind of a mother to his seven year old son, Tristan. Spouse/Significant Other's Name: Dominic Clarke Length of Relationship: Considering it was an arranged marriage, a very short relationship How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse? At the Three Broomsticks Best Memory of Family as an Adult: Her best memory of family was when her nephew, Samuel, was born. Worst Memory of Family as an Adult: Having to break the news to her sister that she wanted to go back home to England. Enemies: I'm sure there's some Acromantula that are pretty miffed at her right now. Career Career: Co-Division Head Beast Handler Job Description: She's completely at the mercy of the animals. She relocates, heals, studies magical creatures. Job Satisfaction: Emilia loves her job. Coworkers: Sean Truxell - A dragon handler Emilia has worked with in both locating a new breed of dragon - the chameleon dragon - and also, sort of, worked with during the Acromantula debacle at the school. Relationship with Coworkers: The only coworkers she really knows at all are Mackenzie Hartell and Sean Truxell. She is friendly with Mackenzie and they seem to cooperate well on the job. Emilia gets along pretty well with Sean, though she finds his amusement to whether or not she hexes him confusing. And for some odd reason, she apparently finds him cute. Or at least did prior to her marriage. Income Level: Since receiving her promotion, she is upper middle class, though is happy living in her middle class level. Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? She is dependent on her job's income. Previous Careers: She was a dragon handler and researcher at the dragon reserve in Romania. Dream Job: Emilia has her dream job. Biggest Achievement on the Job: Successfully discovering the chameleon dragon without her or Sean getting eaten in the process. Worst Foul Up on the Job: Getting bitten by an Acromantula when she should have been fending them off. Having a smuggler trick her into thinking that a boy was being chased by a werewolf and ended up getting bitten by a werewolf herself. Memorable Quotes "I'm stubborn when it comes to not being able to do my job.” – from Spiders Didn’t Eat You Emilia shrugged, though her hand moved covertly towards her pocket where her wand was. Sliding it out of her pocket and aiming it towards Sean, she said, "I dunno, I'll think of something." And she already had as she hexed the man's hair to grow red and curly, resembling her own. Men really shouldn't even consider bidding on another woman when they were on a date with someone else. ~ from Auction of the Delectable Singles Friends & Relationships The people Emilia would consider her friends are Sean Truxell, Mackenzie Hartell, Dominic Clarke and Trever Raines. Her friendship with Emilia and Mackenzie became friendly because they’re both the division heads of the Beast/Being Division and spend a really long amount of time chasing animals together. Emilia became friends with Trever after helping him put together a kite in a Hyde Park. Emilia’s friendship with Sean is basically an odd one after they both had to locate and identify a Chameleon Dragon. Emilia met Dominic at the Three Broomsticks and a few more times afterwards. Now, because of the Ministry’s arranged marriages, she is now married to him.